Talk:Roger Malone
House He and Oliver Rivers must be Hufflepuffs. JKR made up 5 students per gender in each house. The boys are: Gryffindor: Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean Slytherin: Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Nott Ravenclaw: Anthony, Michael, Terry, Kevin, Stephen Hufflepuff: Justin, Ernie, Wayne, two unknowns. As they are the only males left, Roger and Oliver are Hufflepuffs.--Rodolphus 13:39, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Bumping--Rodolphus 13:17, October 3, 2011 (UTC) I Agree with Rodolphus. I made a table.Zaki alwi 14:44, March 7, 2012 (UTC) I don't think you're right. Zacharias Smith is a Hufflepuff too - that makes 4 and there are TWO unidentified students, so ONLY ONE of them can be a Hufflepuff.HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 15:01, August 21, 2013 (UTC) But it is said that Zacharias could be sorted in 1992, so he would be in the same year as Ginny ^^ Lady Junky 15:09, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Zacharias chose to flee in the final battle; he wasn't ''made too. This means that, as he wasn't made to leave, he was already 17. People born in 1981 (and in Ginny's year) started in September 1992 and would only be 16; thus, they would be forced to leave. Zacharias wasn't forced to leave, so he was defeinitely 17, meaning he started in the same year as Harry. Ginny, as her family was there, was the exception - and Colin who sneaked back in - but Zacharias chose to flee and wasn't made to; thus, he is 17. That makes it Ernie, Wayne, Justin, Zacharias and one other as a Hufflepuff. HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 15:15, August 21, 2013 (UTC) I disagree. I think it is possible that zacharius is in Ginny and luna's year. It just says that Zacharias was fleeing. People who didn't wa t to could leave if they wanted. What if zacharias was just a scaredy cat. (JanzPotter (talk) 19:58, August 21, 2013 (UTC)) I agree with you Janz :) But, firstly, we must wait admins's opinion about Zacharias's birthdate ;) Lady Junky 20:06, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Birth date is important since Hermione was older than many in her year because she was born a few days too late to be in the year before and Ginny was slightly younger than many in her year because she was just barely old enough to make it in that year rather than a year later. There would have been those in her year who had already turned 17 but not by much - Ginny, herself, would have been 17 in August - a few months after the battle of Hogwarts. One had to be 11 before the start of the Year and Hermione turned 12 a few weeks after the year started. Ginny barely managed to turn 11 before the year started so most kids in her year were already 17 by the battle of Hogwarts while she was only 16. Luna was the same year as Ginny and there was no talk about her being sent home. (Vaudree (talk) 02:46, November 14, 2015 (UTC)) You are missing the point, Janz! UTTERLY MISSSING THE POINT! Anyone - and I mean ANYONE - under the age of 17 was FORCED to leave - McGonagall sends Colin away (though he sneaks back); Zacharias WASN'T sent away, meaning he is 17! HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 22:30, August 21, 2013 (UTC) If my memories are good, the only "thing" about Zacharias is "Smith was last seen fleeing Hogwarts, rather than participating in the Battle of Hogwarts. He even pushed first-year students out of his way in his rush to leave.". I don't see where is the proof of his age. He just fled because he was scared. Not because he must particpated in Battle. SO for me it is just a proof that Smith is a coward, not necessary a 17 years old boy. Lady Junky 22:40, August 21, 2013 (UTC) YOU'RE ALL MISSING THE FREAKING POINT! FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN'S PANTS! It's not the fact that he left - I do not deny that - it is the fact that he WAS NOT ASKED TO LEAVE; McGonagall did not make him, like the UNDERAGE STUDENTS, leave. Thus, as he was NOT asked to leave, he is 17. He can't be older as he attended the 1997 - 1998 year and would not have done if he had already graduated. Thus, he is 17. HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 22:42, August 21, 2013 (UTC) He was not asked to leave because he left by himself. McGonagall just asked Colin to leave because he stayed for the Battle. I don't see why McGo would ask Zacharias to leave if he ran away by himself. Lady Junky 22:46, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Colin was asked by McGonagall before the battle to leave because he was underage; Zacharias was not asked to leave before the battle but decided to run away - as he was not asked to leave, he is 17. He cannot be any older, as he would not have been at Hogwarts as he would have graduated and left Hogwarts. So, by terms of deduction, he is 17. HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 23:11, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Maybe McGo did not ask because JKR did not write it. Simply. It is not because it is not write that it did not happen. Maybe McGo asked Colin because he was in Gryffindor? Maybe Sprout asked Zacharias and JKR did not write it? We cannot know the answer. If we begin to think like that, we can justify everything. For example, we could decide Audrey Weasley is Katie Bell's sister. JKR never wrote something on that, so why they could not be sister? Moreover, the story is Harry's point of view. Harry was next McGo when she asked him. Maybe he did not see for Zacharias. We cannot be sure. Lady Junky 23:12, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Sprout couldn't ask - she was busy building the defences with Neville and the Herbology stuff; McGonagall was in charge of evacuating people - she didn't ask him, so he was of age! And no, we cannot do what you say. We KNOW Arthur is not Katie Bell's sister - she's Katie Bell, he's Arthur Weasley; it's common sense! HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 23:14, August 21, 2013 (UTC) I mentionned Audrey Weasley, not Arthur Weasley. And I don't understand why you cannot accept JKR could not write this. If McGo was in charge of evacuating people, she was probably busy with a lot of persons. And, JKR did not write everything because it is Harry's point of view. Maybe he was not present when McGo asked Zacharias. Lady Junky 23:21, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ''"Harry saw Zacharias Smith bowling over first-years to get to the front of the queue, here and there younger students were in tears, while older ones called desperately for friends and siblings..." this is taken directly from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, chapter: The Battle of Hogwarts, page: 493. It is set just after McGongall has ordered the evacuations of underage students. Sprout did not ask anyone to leave, she was up on the podium with the rest of the teachers and leaders (most of the Order) sorting out defensive startegies. Zacharias left of his own accord. No one forced him.No one asked him. He fled before the battle had even begun. Muggleborn-Slytherin (talk) 23:23, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! See? Zacharias wasn't asked to leave, so was 17 and was at Hogwarts during the 1997 - 1998 year so cannot be older than 18. HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 23:25, August 21, 2013 (UTC) It just proved Zacharias is a coward. It is not because Harry saw him "bowling over first-years to get to the front of the queue" that Zacharias was 17 at this moment. He was scared, so he could just ran and pushed youngers students, even is he was 16 or 17. He was scared and he was a coward, I don't see why he could not did that even if he was 16. Now, we must wait admins' opinion. Lady Junky 23:35, August 21, 2013 (UTC) For the name of Merlin's morbidly obese pink polka dotted saggy left ass cheek! It's not the fact he was bowling them over or being a coward! IGNORE THAT PIECE OF INFORMATION! IT IS NOT IMPORTANT! IT IS THE FACT THAT HE WAS NOT ASKED TO LEAVE - AS ANYONE UNDER 17 WAS (MAKING HIM 17!!!!!!!!) AND THAT HE ATTENDED HOGWARTS IN THE 1997 - 1998 YEAR MEANING HE WAS NOT OLDER! DO YOU UNDERSTAND NOW OR DO I HAVE TO UTTERLY EXPLODE AND YELL EVEN LOUDER AT YOU TO MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND?! HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM?!!! HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM?!!!! DO I?!?!?!?!?HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 23:39, August 21, 2013 (UTC) HarryPotterRules1, why must you argue? God, just shut up and let other people have opinions. It does not say in the books, or the films how old Smith was. It was just assumed that he was the same age as Harry. In OOtP he joined the DA, the only underage students that were actually apart of the DA were Ginny, Luna, Colin and Dennis (Nigel in the films), therefore people assumed that Smith was the same age as Harry. But without proof from JKR we will never know. Lady Junky, you too have to realize that everyone has their own opinions. Forcing your views onto someone else is just going to cause arguements; HarryPotterRules1, you have to realize that too. Not everyone shares your views. Zacharias was not forced to leave the Battle of Hogwarts, he feld, he was not 'scared', he was a coward. He is quick to believe others rather than assess situations for himself. Arguing over his age is pointless, it'll get you know where. Anyway, Smith was a minor character. If his age was anything of importance then JKR would have made it known in the books. Minor characters get looked over all the time, some don't even play a role in the series and are only there because the author needs to flesh out the major characters. Muggleborn-Slytherin (talk) 23:55, August 21, 2013 (UTC) I expected defence from you; nice to know who your friends are.HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 00:02, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ... Me? Realise that everyone has their own opinions? Forcing my view? Best joke ever x) I'm not trying to forcing HPR1, I'm just trying, as you did, to prove we cannot be sure that Zacharias was 17 during the Battle. I respect his decision. My problem is he forced the other to have the same opinion on that question ^^ I just tried to find a reason for what I said. Not my fault if HPR1 refused to see his opinion is not totally sure ^^ But yeah you re right Muggleborn. When I see how he reacted I won't answer anymore. I'm not here for create a problem, just for prove we cannot be sure :) Lady Junky 00:06, August 22, 2013 (UTC) It's actually Rodolphus's fault - if he hadn't bumped it and been over zealous on it, then this argument - in which I am right - wouldn't have started. HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 00:08, August 22, 2013 (UTC) No, dude, you didn't expect defence, you expected someone back-up. I'm not arguing with people on the Wikia. It's a one way ticket to getting yourself banned. You just need to realize that not everyone shares your opinions, and you're not always in the right. There is no right and wrong with opinions, it is your views. A debate. You fight for your corner in a debate, you do not force your opinions onto someone else, and you do not disregard other people's opinions. Muggleborn-Slytherin (talk) 00:09, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Lady Junky, I apologize if I offended you by saying you were forcing your opinion. I see now that you weren't. That is the best thing to do in a situation like this. Just ignore the oponent, they will soon tire and give up. Muggleborn-Slytherin (talk) 00:11, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ... Seriously? Rodolphus' fault? ... He just wanted to show something. Not his fault if you refused to accept that your opinion is not totally sure. Oh, and no problem Muggleborn ;) Lady Junky 00:12, August 22, 2013 (UTC) No, no, it IS his fault - if you see higher up, he says "bumping" without ANYONE having decided it. Thus, that started the argument on Zacharias. Thus, his fault. Your fault also, for not agreeing with stuff that is right. HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 00:19, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Enough. To get away from this argument and back to the original point, the age of Smith is irrelevant; the deduction refers to the original list of forty students, which Smith is not on. This list represents a portion of the students in Harry's year, five boys and five girls of each house. Roger and Oliver are the only unidentified males from the list of forty, thus they must be Hufflepuffs. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 00:21, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Aye, but if Smith *IS* in Harry's year, then it renders the deduction wrong as there can't be 6 Hufflepuff boys. Thus, Smith's age is important; if he *WAS* in Harry's year, then whoever deduced about Oliver Rivers and Roger Malone is wrong and is the main problem with starting this argument in the first place. HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 00:23, August 22, 2013 (UTC) 1337star, you're just adding fuel to the fire. Just ignore HPR1. He'll get fed up with the lack of response and go away. Besides, all this arguing is clogging my inbox with spam. Muggleborn-Slytherin (talk) 00:31, August 22, 2013 (UTC) N'awwww(!), I am sorry(!)HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 00:35, August 22, 2013 (UTC) This discussion is closed. Seth gives his answer here. I'll add Hufflepuffs on Roger and Oliver :) Lady Junky 00:45, August 22, 2013 (UTC) :Besides, even if Smith is in Harry's year, Rowling says on Pottermore that the Original Forty represent only a proportion of Harry's classmates, and that there are "considerably more" than forty students in a year. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 00:48, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Indeed :) Thank you Seth :) Lady Junky 00:51, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ::If you look at the above comments, you, Lady Junky are going by the "Ernie, Justin, Wayne, Oliver, Roger" as the Hufflepuffs. :I'll go over your heads - I'm right; I'll find J.K.Rowling's address and write to her and ask then take a photo of it. Then, when she has confirmed me right - which she probably will on Pottemore - I shall wave it in your face, laugh and make you kiss my shoes until you cannot kiss them anymore and your lips are bleeding from kissing all the leather. HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 00:54, August 22, 2013 (UTC) :And I very well hope that you do. Until such a time, however, lack of further evidence compels us to leave it as it was. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 00:56, August 22, 2013 (UTC) :You do know that all respect I ever had for you is gone now, don't you? HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 01:01, August 22, 2013 (UTC) I care little for the respect of others. You are the one whose attitude is leaving a bit to be desired. If no further evidence is given, for either position, then I do believe this discussion is over. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 01:10, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Very well - don't ever expect me to agree with you in debates - even if you are right - ever again. Ok? HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 01:11, August 22, 2013 (UTC) I saw this doing research for a fic, but I had to ask something... Just because he's 17 doesn't mean he has to be a seventh year. I mean its common in the school system to be a senior and graduate at 17, but kids can be 18 too. So what I'm saying is that he could be 17 year old but just in the year after Harry. :) Lovefiction (talk) 05:14, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Exactly my point. Because of the informations shown here, I assumed Zacharias was 17 on May 2 in 1998, but this doesn't make him a seventh year student. We have two options: if Zacharias was born between September 1 (1980) and May 2 (1981), he would be a 17 years old in the sixth year; if was born between May 3 (1980) and August 30 (1980), he would be in the seventh year. Anyway, I'm going to go with the former option. Also, there are probably 5 male Hufflepuffs, since in COS the joint Gryffindor/Hufflepuff class included20 students... GianG (talk) 17:16, December 16, 2014 (UTC)